deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Mario
NOTE: This is a community project. I aim for this to be done, so if you truly can't get a character done within a month, please, don't take the character. Yes, I understand you are busy--we all are. But many projects like this aren't getting any progress. Anyway, just a reminder, use composites. This battle is much closer with them. Add your name to the categories, comment below which character you're doing, put your name next to the character you want to do, and boom, he or she is yours. One final note: if you're going to add characters to either side, add that same amount to the other. We don't want this battle getting lop-sided, do we? Example, you add, like, The Beyonders (just an example). Then, add something like, I dunno, The Ancient Walkers, or something. Also, please try to avoid adding characters that make this a stomp. Don't add The-One-Above-All or The Living Tribunal--try to keep things fair. That's all, so enjoy! Description Super Mario & Sonic the Hedgehog, of Team Nintendo & Sega, take on DC & Marvel, the comic book titans! Interlude [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88 (Cue ~ Invader)] Boomstick: The video gaming industry has many titans, such as Microsoft and Sony! Wiz: But these two have been around since the beginning. Same with the comic book titans, DC and Marvel! Boomstick: Representing Nintendo and Sega, we have Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Tails, Wario, Shadow, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Princess Peach, Amy Rose, Waluigi, Rouge, Yoshi, Knuckles, Nabbit, Blaze, Rosalina, Silver, Bowser Junior, Metal Sonic, Donkey Kong, Omega, Dimentio and Enerjak! Wiz: Representing DC and Marvel, we have Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Doomsday, Lex Luthor, Cyborg, Bane, Captain America, Spiderman, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Quicksilver, Captain Marvel, Green Goblin, Doctor Doom, Loki, Thanos, Galactus and Darkseid! Boomstick: Now keep in mind, people: these are composites. Are you doing Mario? Include Paper Mario. Are you doing Superman? Include Post and Pre-Crisis as well as Cosmic Armor. Are you doing Sonic? Include Archie Sonic. Are you doing Doctor Doom? ''Include God Emperor Doom.'' Wiz: Those are just a few examples, so I think you all get the gist. Everyone is also at their peaks: Galactus will be fully fed and Enerjak is in his True form, NOT his Avatars. Boomstick: I've been looking forward to this war for DECADES! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's OUR job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to determine... who would win... a Death Battle. Team Nintendo & Sega Mario Sonic Luigi Tails Wario (Hipper) Wiz: Way back when, Mario and Wario were once childhood friends. However, Mario accidentally got Wario into dangerous situations all the time, which really pissed Wario off. Boomstick: And like any good childhood friend, he took over Mario's castle and hypnotized his entire kingdom while Mario was away. I wish I had friends like that. Wiz: He was defeated, but since then, he's found other things to do than just try to one up Mario, like be a treasure hunter or a micro-game maker. Boomstick: Moving on, Wario has many attacks like the Shoulder Bash, which is a powerful arm charge. He can perform a Ground Pound, which is where he slams his ass into the ground. He also can perform various WWE style moves like the Piledriver, the Wild Swing Ding, and the Power Throw. Wiz: He also can summon his motorcycle from hammer space and ram into his enemies. He also can eat almost anything without any side effects due to his weird eating habits. His most powerful attack is the Wario Waft, which gets stronger the longer Wario holds it in. At full power, Wario's fart will rocket him into the air and send enemies flying. Boomstick: Wario has traded blows with the Shake King, whose death explosion was strong enough to destroy the moon. He's also said to be stronger than Mario, and has once piledrived a giant dinosaur with ease. Wiz: However, Wario is very arrogant, greedy and lazy, but despite that, Wario is one of the strongest Mario characters to ever live. Shadow (Cropfist) Bowser (Paleomario66) (Cues: Super Mario 3D Land-Final Boss Theme) Wiz: As a baby, King Bowser Koopa was an orphan, raised by the Magikoopa Kamek. Kamek had kidnapped Baby Luigi, and Baby Mario came along with a Yoshi to save him. Baby Bowser thought Yoshi was a donkey, and fought them so he could ride Yoshi. After losing even with Kamek's magic, the magikoopa fled along with the turtle prince. Yoshi and Baby Mario then freed Baby Luigi from Bowser's clutches. Boomstick: Ever since then, Bowser has always tried to kidnap Princess Peach, yet he gets his ass kicked by those pesky plumbers every time! Regardless of his failures, Bowser is not the one to give up. No matter how many times he gets clobbered, Bowser always comes back for more! Wiz: With his determination, Bowser has a huge arsenal. His abilities include fire breath, dark magic, petrification, electrokinesis, teleportation, time travel, and more. Powers and Abilities *'Fire Breath' **'Flaming Tunnel' ***'Bowser sprouts a column of flame to harm or even trap foes' **'Flaming Boomerangs' **'Rising Hell' ***'A blanket of flame that can cover entire continents' **'Fire can be orange, blue, or purple' ***'Blue Fire is second hottest' ***'Purple fire is hottest and can phase through solid objects' **'Fire can survive underwater, so its temperature is likely comparable to that of the sun' *'Dark Magic' **'Can turn minions into impostors of himself' **'Can turn enemies into brick' **'Can trap people in bubbles (may only be usable with the power of a Grand Star' **'Teleportation' *'Terrakinesis' **'Able to encase himself in a rock with only his head visible' *'Gravity Manipulation' **'Can alter the gravity around him with a simple roar' *'Electrokinesis' *'Petrification' *'Time Travel' (Cues: Super Mario 64-Bowser's Road) Boomstick: Bowser also has a variety of special attacks, which have increased his skill even further! He has a nigh-indestructible shell, which he can hide in for extra defense, spin around in, roll into a ball, and even shoot spikes out of it like a goddamn cannon! He can even regrow these spikes immediately afterwards! Attacks *'Whirling Fortress' *'Koopa Claw' **'Claws and teeth can rarely poison victims' *'Flying Slam' *'Bowser Bomb' *'Inhale' **'Can suck in small enemies' **'Sadly not as impressive as Kirby's inhaling abilities' *'EPIC DROPKICKS!' *'Durable shell' **'Can shoot out its spikes and immediately regrow them' Wiz: Bowser has plenty of attacks where he uses his size to his advantage, including the Flying Slam, Bowser Bomb.... Boomstick: ....AND FUCKING AWESOME DROPKICKS! Weapons *'Koopa Clown Car' **'Can drop out Big Steelies, which are as big as the vehicle itself' *'Hammers' *'Spike Balls' *'Barrels' *'Mechakoopas' *'Bowser Mobile' *'Hurly Gloves' *'Drill Claws' *''Mario Strikers'' Claws *'Minimizer Wand' *'Safety Ring' Wiz: Anyway, Bowser has a lot of weapons, such as Hammers, Spike Balls, Barrels, and Mechakoopas. A lot of these come from his personal vehicle, the Koopa Clown Car. He also rides in the Bowser Mobile, a large purple car. From that, he throws explosive soccer balls. Boomstick: But that's not all! He has a few weapons which he can throw at enemies including a Chain Chomp, Spiked Link, and Chomp Shell. He has Hurly Gloves and a Drill Claw, which is used for...drilling. Wiz: Bowser also has some claws that he uses for sports, as well as the Minimizer Wand, which shrinks his enemies. The Safety Ring protects Bowser from status effects, such as death curses. (Cues: Final Boss-Phase 2-New Super Mario Bros. U) Boomstick: Bowser has quite a few transformations that make him even deadlier! Meowser *'Obtained by the Cat Bell' *'Gives Bowser the look of a cat' *'Allows him to climb walls and scratch enemies' *'Can jump even higher' Wiz: Meowser, obtained by the Cat Bell, gives Bowser a "cat suit" while giving him the abilities to climb walls, scratch enemies, and jump even higher. Giga Bowser *'Obtained by a Smash Ball' *'Increases his size immensely' *'Allows him to freeze his enemies briefly by spinning in his shell' *'At the most, lasts a few minutes' *'Increases his durability even more' Boomstick: Giga Bowser increases Bowser's size by a good margin, and gives him even more elemental control. It increases his size, gives him the ability to freeze his enemies, and it increases his already insane durability! It's only downsides are that his speed isn't really increased, and it lasts for a short time, a few minutes at the most. Giant Bowser *'Obtained through many ways' *'Increases his size from just a few times to the size of a castle' Wiz: Bowser has demonstrated multiple times to be able to change his size. Sometimes he can do this naturally, but usually he requires other sources, such as Kamek's magic, or his own adrenaline in a dangerous situation. He can also grow giant with a Grand Star, but since it makes him way too powerful, we are not including it. Dry Bowser *'After his skin gets melted' *'Nearly unkillable' *'Can reform himself after falling apart' **'Can fall apart relatively easily' *'Can throw bones with no damage' *'Much faster than base form' *'Can also grow giant' Boomstick: His most impressive transformation, though, is Dry Bowser. If his skin can't take heat, he still lives, in this form. As Dry Bowser, he is nearly unkillable, and he can even reform himself if he falls apart. Wiz: The only downside is that he can fall part relatively easily. Still, his durability is so insane that it would be really hard to turn him into Dry Bowser in the first place. (Cues: New Super Mario Bros. Wii-Final Boss Theme Phase 2) Boomstick: Even without his abilities and transformations, Bowser has an amazing amount of strength, durability, and speed. Strength *'Surpasses the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong in strength' **'The Mario Bros. could lift and punt whole castles with ease and even smash neutron stars through a universe-sized black hole' **'Donkey Kong himself stated he wasn't sure he could beat Bowser, and he has been able to punch a moon out of orbit (not known if it's the same size as ours' *'Can stomp the ground hard enough to generate large shockwaves, even as a child' *'Can simply run into large stone/conrete walls and statues and shatter them' *'Intercepted a Banzai Bill with nothing but a standard baseball bat' *'Managed to hold up a collapsing ceiling of Count Bleck's castle with O'Chunks's help' *'During a battle with Mario in SM64, managed to destroy a good portion of the large stone platform they were in, shaping it into a star' *'Pulled an entire island to shore' Wiz: Bowser has pulled a whole island to shore, surpassed the Mario Bros. and Donkey Kong in strength, and even fought Mario and co. in a Supermassive black hole! Bowser was even going to destroy all the Dreams in the Dream Depot in Mario Party 5 and since each dream is it's own universe, Bowser in BASE FORM can wipe out multiple universes! Speed *'Can outrun Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers' *'With when curled into a spiked ball, can roll across a planet in 5 seconds' *'Reaction speed on par with Mario, who can pilot the MFTL+ Starship Mario' *'Could catch up with Rosalina's Comet Observatory' Boomstick: Bowser looks slow, but he's actually pretty fucking fast! He's casually kept up with Mario, who can react to lightning and lasers, and even pilot Starship Mario, which can travel across worlds in around 10 seconds! Since Lubba states that they travel through space and time to go to unknown worlds, this implies that the worlds are separate space-time continuums, or whole universes. Durability *'Regularly survives falling into lava, even if his skin gets melted off' *'Has survived falling deep into multiple black holes, and even fought inside some' *'Survived exploding castles, falling from extreme heights' *'Survived being smashed by a train' *'Survived being electrocuted' *'Survived exploding fireworks' *'Survived falling into a star and an immediately following supernova' *'Survived the destruction and rebirth of the universe in ''Super Mario Galaxy' *'Tanked hits from Culex, who has control over the time and space of the Mario universe''' *'Survived hits from the likes of Dimentio and Count Bleck' Wiz: Bowser's greatest skill is in fact his durability. He's survived huge falls, being electrocuted, explosions, black holes, the surface of a star, a supernova, and even tge destruction and rebirth of the universe! Boomstick: Hell, in the Paper Mario series, Bowser even survived hits from the likes of Dimentio! Wiz: Base Dimentio had equal power to the void, which was consuming all worlds and all dimensions. Usually, "dimension" means a smaller realm in fiction, but this is not the case for the Marioverse. Mario has crossed over with our universe quite a few times, and our world has plenty of connections to Mario's, which means Dimentio is 11-D, or High Complex Multiversal. This also applies to his AP since he could fight Dimentio. Boomstick: Bowser has one more trick up his sleeve if all else fails: The Pure Hearts. They can be used by Mario, Peach, and Bowser, and make the user INFINITELY more powerful than Super Dimentio. Wiz: Super Dimentio was infinitely superior to everyone else in the multiverse, so he would be 12-D, or Low Hyperverse level'','' and Bowser with the Pure Hearts would be a whopping 13-D, or'' ''Hyperverse level! Boomstick: HOLY FUCKING SHIT, that's absurd! Sadly, even though he is a badass, Bowser has some flaws. Weaknesses *'Extremely arrogant' *'Despite having a surprising intellect, is rather easily tricked/gullible' *'Has a habit of underestimating his foes' *'Short-tempered' *'Most of the traps he sets in his castle are known for backfiring against him' *'Still can be hurt by some things (such as lava on some occasions), despite being nearly impossible to kill' Wiz: Although he has an absurb IQ of 9800 in Mario Party Advance, Bowser is gullible and not much of a strategist. He's also extremely arrogant, often underestimating his opponents. Boomstick: Still, with the durability to survive the destruction and rebirth of the universe, there's a good reason he's the King of the Koopas! Bowser: "Did somebody just page the King of Awesome?" Dr. Eggman Princess Peach Amy Rose Waluigi (Hipper) Wiz: Back in the Mario Tennis days, Nintendo needed a partner for Wario in their sports games, so instead of looking back in their old library for someone else... Boomstick: They created the most unoriginal character in the world: Waluigi! Wiz: Despite being treated like trash by both Nintendo and 50% of the fans, Waluigi still has gained a lot of abilities over the years. He is very agile and can jump higher than all the other plumbers. He also can create vines which can make him move faster and can trap enemies. Boomstick: He has a tennis racket which is just a tennis racket. He also has the Whiskered Eggplant, which makes people vomit if they get hit by it. He can also spin like a tornado with the Waluigi Cyclone, and can swim around in the air with the Swimming Return. What drugs were they on when they made this character? Wiz: He also can teleport short distances and has a piranha plant that bites people. He also has Bomb-Ombs, which are walking explosives that he can throw. Waluigi is strong enough to defeat Bowser with a kick, survived multiple beatings from the Mario Bros, and also survived a stadium sized explosion. Boomstick: However, he's kinda dumb, clumsy and often relies on help from Wario, but Waluigi has proved time and time again he's got what it takes to compete alongside the Brothers. ''' '''Rouge Yoshi Knuckles Nabbit (Paleomario66) (Cues: New Super Mario Bros. U Overworld Theme) Wiz: Nabbit is a minor character in New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U. There's not much to him, really. He often steals from Toads and gives the Mario Bros. some trouble, though he did team up with Luigi to defeat Bowser. Boomstick: Nabbit isn't really much of a fighter at all. The only thing he carries with him is a bag, which he can use to capture enemies or store powerups. Wiz: However, what he lacks in fighting skill, he more than makes up for it in durability. He has tanked hits from the likes of Mario, Luigi, and Bowser, and even Paper Mario in Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam. As discussed before, Paper Mario has survived the Void, which would consume all universes, and all dimensions. With his durability, Nabbit shouldn't need fighting experience to kick some ass! Blaze Rosalina (Adamjensen2030) Rosalina's story begins when she meets a young Luma in a rusted spaceship, where they rebuild spaceship to go search for the Luma's mother. They traverse through the space, encountering comets, asteroids, and Star Bits. Rosalina then starts to miss her mother, but the two begin to build a new home that would eventually become the Comet Observatory. As she and the Luma build the home, Rosalina takes more Lumas under her wing. After they see their 100th comet, Rosalina looks back at her home planet, which then causes her to feel greatly upset and homesick, and then comes to terms with the fact that her own mother is dead. The young Luma who traversed with Rosalina tells her that her mother is always part of her, and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and the Lumas are her family now, and goes back to her home planet every once in one hundred years. Abilities: And to protect the Lumas from harm she is given the power of the cosmos thanks to her wand. With this wand she can use magic to do interesting thing. Her wand gives her some form of telekinesis, allowing her to move objects without physically touching them. She can create shooting stars to shower her opponents and do some nasty damage. She can manipulate gravity to change the battle field and control it. Her speed is lacking but she can hover to get across holes and move faster. If she needs to go somewhere she can create a launch star to travel at light speed. Capable of going to planets in seconds. Though she cannot influence direction when activate. But with her wand she can use some martial arts for physical attacks. She can whack you with magic and is fast enough to block star bits. With the wand she can perform the famous spin attack which works for offense, defense, and another jump. She can also speak telepathically to people. She can teleport things short distances and create holograms of herself to communicate with others even more. She can also create a ring of light that moves up or down. But her best factor is not offense, but her defense. If you want to hurt her you need to get past her lightning fast reaction speed with her wand, or her shields. Her shields can range from being small enough to keep her safe, to as big as the comet observatory. And these shields are strong enough to keep a black hole from tearing it apart. Think about that. A black hole is a condensed piece of energy that sucks and tears everything apart, even light. She can also take control of people, and force them to do whatever she wants by using the Cosmic Spirit. Feats: With the Lumas she is powerful enough to reset the universe because there are a lot of Black Holes in Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 so it's possible that she can reset the universe at anytime if she wanted to, best bowser, survive spin off games like Mario Party, and has kept the galaxy in check for quite a while. Weaknesses: However she has little to no combat experience. She is more of a pacifist, preferring to let someone else do her work while she stays behind to read bedtime stories. And if she gets hit it will hurt badly because she is still a mortal human being. She is very kind which means her enemies could try to bully her. But with abilities like these it is highly unlikely that she can be hit. Silver (Adamjensen2030) In the far future the world is doused in flames. There is no hope, happiness, or any source of help. The world is doomed. And the few survivors there are, if you actually bother asking them they will just point to the flames. So no one could answer why this happened or how to stop it. Until one super powered hedgehog actually had the power and guts to combat the flames. Are hedgehogs just the gods of this universe, I mean come on? And his name was Silver the Hedgehog. And with his new found ab ility to travel through time he uses it to find the bringer of destruction and end this. Abilities: And with his combat experience Silver has things easy. On his own he is about as vulnerable as a mortal human. But he has ways to fix that. He has the almighty powers of psychokinesis. With this psychokinesis he gives himself increased durability, high acrobatic skills, and even the ability to grind on rails. But he is super slow on his feet. But he can use his psychic powers on himself to give him the ability of unlimited flight. In which he can fly at light speed making him capable of beating sonic and shadow in races or matching up to their speeds. He can move objects at will without hindrance and use them for shields, making platforms, or chuck them at extreme speeds. His psychic power can break physics making it capable of stopping bullets, rockets, supersonic hedgehogs, or a giant rock the size of the top of a building. And psychic power works like this. When the user activates it they use their mind to manipulate the energy around objects, hence the aura. Which allows them to do interesting things to people and stop supposedly unstoppable things. This allows him to short circuit electronics and protect him from harm. He can stun foes anywhere, even if they're hovering off the ground. And while he is yet to learn how to mess with minds via ESP, he can give people headaches and a feeling of vertigo. He can build the energy around him to make hadoukens or long lines of energy to slice foes. Silver can also manipulate his psychokinesis into an energy spear that he can fire at his foes, bursts of energy and pulses. He is capable of teleporting to keep up with foes or avoiding attacks. And with a time stone he can use Chronos control which allows him to travel to any time he wants. But his true power comes from his great focus. He can manipulate large objects and hold them together or in place while performing other actions at the same time. He can also time travel by himself by using chaos control since he did it in Sonic Rivals 1 and 2. He is also disconnected from the timeline meaning that he can survive the reset of the universe. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b8/af/e5/b8afe5c2511db8584fa6fbd2945b2563.jpg Feats: Despite being one of the most hated characters he is actually more powerful than you may think. He was skilled enough to defeat Sonic in combat, tough enough to take hits from Shadow, could react faster than Metal Sonic could move, fight several robot masters at once, stop an entire fight, and defeat Iblis at his max power. Weaknesses: However despite his power he is still learning all the things he can do with it, He is extremely naive and easy to trick, and is extremely rash. But he's also an idiot. In Sonic Generations his reason to fight was(and I shit you not)he thought it was a fake Sonic sent to get the emeralds. Without someone to help guide him he can be lost and fall for the dumbest things. But still, Silver is easily one of THE most powerful characters in the Sonic universe. Bowser Junior Metal Sonic Donkey Kong Omega Dimentio Enerjak (Cropfist) Antasma (Digilord 64) Solaris Zeekeeper Erazor Djinn Culex Geno Mallow (Digilord 64) (Cue Super Mario RPG: Mushroom Kingdom) Wiz: Mallow was a young baby boy born to the Royal Family in Nimbus Land, high above the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, one day he was lost. He was discovered by the powerful sage Frogfucius, who raised him as his adoptive....grand father? Boomstick: Clearly this kid wasn't the brightest, because he grew up thinking he was a Tadpole thanks to hanging around a buncha frogs. Wiz: One day, he was going to go buy a Cricket Pie in Toad Town, until he got robbed by the thief Croco. Luckily, there he met Mario. Mario helped him find the thief, and from there out he joined Mario's quest to defeat the Smithy Gang and their ruler. Boomstick: Eventually, he stumbled across his familiar homeland of Nimbus Land. He met up with his real parents, and once his adventure with Mario was finally over, he decided to become prince. I don't know why he didn't just ditch Mario as soon as he found his real parents, he could have been rich quicker! (Cue Super Mario RPG: Battle Theme) Wiz: On Mario's quest, he showed off some of his abilities, and even gained some new ones. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. He has many weapons we need to cover. *Froggie Stick: A staff with a frog head on top used for bashing enemies *Cymbals: Cymbals used to produce soundwaves to hurt enemies *Whomp Glove: Improves Mallow's punching ability *Ribbit Stick: A more powerful Froggie Stick *Sticky Glove: Same as Whomp Gloves, but stronger *Sonic Cymbals: Mallow's strongest normal attack, a more powerful pair of Cymbals Boomstick: This guy is pretty weird ability wise. He can stretch his arms out for long range punches, levitate his upper body above his pants, and even create rain clouds! But his most powerful abilities are the ones he gains on his quest. *Thunderbolt: Mallow creates multiple lightning bolts to hit enemies *HP Rain: Mallow makes a rain cloud that pours down healing water *Psychopath: Mallow reads an enemy's mind, revealing their health and what they're thinking *Shocker: Mallow creates a huge lightning bolt that hits one enemy causing lots of damage *Snowy: Mallow creates a giant bouncing snowman to crush enemies *Star Rain: Mallow summons a huge bouncing power star to crush enemies Wiz: Mallow is very powerful in many ways. He has fought Culex and Smithy making him at least large star level in striking strength and durability and scales to Mario, Peach, and Bowser in speed meaning he can travel at Massively Hypersonic speeds which means he's at least 50 times faster than the speed of sound. Boomstick: Even with all this, he's still got some faults. He lacks self-esteem, can be a bit of a crybaby, and is not that smart. He didn't even figure out he wasn't a tadpole for years, and even when he was taken to Nimbus Land and did just that and noticed he looked similar to the people there, it took him a while to realize it! That's pretty dumb if you ask me! And trust me, I know dumb. Wiz: Even with these faults, he more than makes up for them with his wide arsenal and magical prowess. (Cue scene of Mario and Mallow beating a Goomba) Count Bleck Mammoth Mogul Aurora Scourge Source of All The Gentle Pull Ancient Walkers Team DC & Marvel Superman Wonder Woman Batman Green Lantern Aquaman The Flash Martian Manhunter Doomsday (Shakaboy) Wiz: Long ago, before Krypton was home to many characters we all know and love, it was a vast land filled with rampaging creatures of hatred. '' '''Boomstick: And on this death planet, there was E.T.'s evil cousin, Bertron. Bertron was trying to find the key to immortality and in order to do this, he got a baby from...somewhere and played Angry Birds with it.' Wiz: Bertron would fire the baby from a cannon into the harsh wilderness where he would either die from the planet's environment or be mauled by the bloodthirsty creatures that habitat the planet. He would then send someone out there to basically...um... Boomstick: Vacuum the rest of the body. Man up, Wiz! Lex Luthor Cyborg Bane Captain America Spiderman Hulk Iron Man Thor Quicksilver Captain Marvel Green Goblin Doctor Doom (Shakaboy) Loki Thanos Darkseid Galactus Nekron Anti-Monitor Emperor Joker Raven Scarlet Witch Doctor Manhattan The Spectre Mister Mxyzptlk Pre-DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!! Conclusion Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:DC vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Community Category:Sega vs Marvel themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"God vs Alien" Themed Death Battles Category:Paleomario66 Category:Modern VS Classic Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Animal VS Alien